


The Gangster Who Reads Romance Novels

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gangster, Starbucks, gangster zayn, hipster, hipster girl, pretty boy, pretty boy liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie's a hipster.</p><p>and Zayn's much to mainstream for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gangster Who Reads Romance Novels

Perrie checked her reflection quickly in her iPhone screen, straightening her overly-large fake glasses and crossing her legs delicately.

Leaning forward, she took a sip from her coffee before settling back and opening her book.

The book was a romantic sort of thing-you probably haven't heard of it before.

Perrie was almost done with the book...good timing too, Starbucks was about to close. She turned to the last page and was about to read the final paragraphs when she heard a soft cough.

Looking up, she met the eyes of a very attractive young man with midnight black hair and a shy, quiet smile. He was wearing a San Jose Sharks snapback, a loose t shirt that read 'Gives Zero Sh!ts' and some semi-baggy jeans.

“Hi, I was just about to leave and I saw you reading this book, It's good, isn't it.” He smiled at her. Perrie nodded.

“I especially liked the ending. I loved how the girl pushes him away, but in the end gives in. The last paragraph is the best-the girl lets the boy kiss her and she feels like she might die of happiness. It's all very cute.” He smirked.

Perrie's jaw dropped.

“You dick!” she cried.

The man stepped back, confused.

“I wasn't finished yet!” Perrie complained, waving the book in his face, “You've just ruined it.” 

“Oh my god...I'm so sorry.” the man apologized quickly. “I just....sorry. Didn't know.” 

Perrie sighed dramatically and stood up, adjusting her beanie and fixing her flannel shirt. “I'll be going now.” she told him.

“Wait! At least tell me your name. I'm Zayn Malik.” He told her.

“I'm Perrie. Edwards.” Perrie introduced herself grudgingly. 

“Wonderful. Now, let me take you on a date. To make up for me ruining that book.” Zayn suggested.

Perrie laughed, a sparkly little laugh that sounded rather pretty to Zayn's ears. “A date? Please.” She laughed. “You are so gangster-esc. Much to mainstream for me.” And with that, Perrie Edwards left Starbucks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam laughed when Zayn came back from Starbucks with a determined look in his eye.

“She said that you're to mainstream? Ohhhhhh shoot. Malik, you're chasing after a hipster.” Liam laughed good-naturedly.

Zayn pointed to his shirt with a smug expression.

“Read the shirt Liam.”

“Seriously? Mate really I just...”

“The shirt, Li.”

“Zayn...”

“Read it.”

Liam let out a sigh and complied. “Gives Zero Sh!ts.” he read, grimacing at the swear word. “I understand you don't give a fig about anyone else's opinions, but is it really necessary to display that sort of language on a shirt? C'mon mate...”

Zayn simply rolled his eyes at Liam.

“I wear it because I give zero shits. Honestly Liam it's not that hard. You're such a pretty boy.” Zayn sighed.

“Yup. You're the gangstery boy who's best friend is a pretty boy, and you really like a hipster girl you met at the coffee shop. Right then.” Liam coughed amusedly.

Zayn rolled his eyes again.

“I'm going to Starbucks tomorrow. Perrie might be there.”

“Sure bro, sure. Whatevers, dude. Hang tight yo.”

“What the fuck was that.”

“I was imitating your extravagant gangsterness, gosh.”

“I do NOT talk like that, Liam Payne.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Shut up, you're dressed like a golfer.”

“Pull up your pants, Mister Swaggerific.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“That would be rather uncomfortable...”

“You know what? I'm just gonna go to bed now. I'm gonna go to bed. Now. Goodnight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Zayn arrived at the coffee shop, Perrie was already there.

“Hi.” Zayn greeted cheerfully.

“Leave.”

“Ooh, friendly.” Zayn joked, fiddling momentarily with his snapback (which he had nicked from his friend Louis....it was a Louisville snapback).

Perrie didn't look up from her phone. “Zayn, seriously. I'm on Instagram.”

“And that is a proper excuse to avoid a nice conversation?”

“I like to think so.”

Zayn sighed. “Fine...I won't give you the book I brought. I thought maybe you'd find it interesting but...”

Perrie's face changed. “Really?” 

Zayn nodded.

Perrie smirked. “A gangster who reads romance novels. ok...”

Zayn blushed, and Perrie had to admit the blush looked nice on him.

“I'll give you the book to borrow, if you'll go on a date with me.” Zayn wagered.

He didn't expect Perrie to agree.

After all, she was very much a hipster and he was very much a gangster.

“Ok.” 

Oh cool, she agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
